


To Give a Killer Drugs

by monstertots



Category: Party Hard (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots
Summary: Darius is fucked up. But the man who always agrees is most likely too.





	To Give a Killer Drugs

“Try it.”

The voice puffed out, raspy under a cloud of smoke.  John looked over to the figure; one that had lately made itself recurringly present in his own home.  Cocky, sitting on his counter, and practically hidden in the dark.  He sighed as it took another drag from whatever was wrapped up and polluting his space.  Probably weed, laced with about 50 other more dangerous and illicit drugs.  

 

John took a drink of his coffee and sighed. Tonight was going to be long.

 

“At least take it outside, Darius.”

The other man laughed.  Billowing out more of those fumes, and John had the urge to hide behind his mug like some kind of makeshift gas mask.  Or build a wall between them.  Concrete and brick, impossible to cut through.  Enticing.

“Mr. West~”

He didn’t even want to look at the other.  He could already hear what kind of face Darius was giving him.  Of course though, he still looked.  The face was one that said that he  _ knew _ ; he knew John would listen to him.  Knew that he would always go back in for it, falling further into this damned fox hole that he himself was helping to dig.  It made John want to slap that stupid mask back onto his face and toss him outside in the fucking rain.

 

Somehow though, Darius had already scooted himself all the way down the kitchen island (when had he even gotten on it?) and was holding out the smoke.  The thought that this might kill him, quickly passed John’s mind.  He goddamn hoped so.

Skin touched momentarily as John inhaled the homemade poison.  He felt nauseous and wanted to pass out.

“Don’t look like that.  It isn’t like you can’t say this isn’t some kinda cop thing.”

The fact that this was all very reminiscent of some teens hiding away and pressuring each other into taking drags of things they didn’t even know the names of had John physically cringing.  Even worse it was perhaps even more parallel to the couples squeezed into the corners of alleyways, trying to get it on while being too loud for such a thing, that he had arrested so many times.  He instantly went in for another go to clear his mind before going back to staring at the wall and ignoring the other man.

 

There was the sound of shifting and the stool squeaked under the combined weight as Darius slotted his thighs around John.  No, he wasn’t going to give Darius the  _ satisfaction _ of looking him back in the eye.  Even as he slung both his arms lazily around his shoulders, letting the smoke fling ambers around as it please.  John knew him and he wasn’t going to be leaning in for some delirious make out.  He sighed as the man nosed up his neck not even tensing at this point.

“You should of fucking killed me when you had the chance.”

Flashes of bodies and blood.  Cork boards, red string, hundreds of papers.  Even the body of his own fucking daughter, sliced at the neck and soon to be rotting.  Thousands of miles and sleepless nights to find this single man.

And all John could think was at least he knew he should feel bad for knowing he still wouldn’t pull a trigger.


End file.
